Reincarnation: Game of Thrones
by LoyalAsAViking
Summary: Nora has lived and died more times than she can count. When a mysterious man pulls her through the void and into Westeros her heart is tested like it has never been before. Caught between love and honor, between ice and fire; she will try to save the people she loves. Night is coming, the crows are swarming, and the dead never sleep.
1. Chapter 1

I came screaming into this new life.

The searing pain from the enchanted spear still burning through my chest. The old part of my brain screamed of my atoms being torn apart. That old life of science and discovery. So long ago we had promised the world that death was painless. We were wrong.

The Shades magic slowly burned through me, keeping me between the veil of life and death until it had consumed me entirely. His magic had been too strong for my own, and I could only hope that my death had given Eragon the chance he needed.

After every death came peace. Whatever curse or gift I had, it granted me this one freedom. Peace before a new life was to begin. Peace to come to terms with the life I was leaving behind. Peace to mourn the future I would never have with the people I had come to love. Time didn't pass in this place. It had taken a while for the logical part of my mind to come to terms with this, to understand myself and the curse I had to live through. I had wasted so many lives slipping into madness and had taken twelve more to crawl out my insanity. Finally, I accepted what was happening.

Reincarnation.

I had played with the idea a few times in my first life yet had always imagined it differently. I imagined I would come back as a baby, a clean slate. Yet fate was; each life was different. A different age and a different face. I've had powers, fought with heroes and fell in love with villains. I've been a Pokemon trainer, and a dragon rider. I've flown in a blue box, and made friends with a woman who could change her appearance at will. It had been fun at first, running around with no care and then it got lonely. I would be lying if I said I hadn't tried bringing someone with me. Those were dark times. So I learned to live these lives as they were given to me, to really give myself to these people, these places. In doing that I felt real love. Unconditional love and acceptance… even in death. No matter the pain these lives bring me, I would find a reason to fight. Be it justice, love, or revenge.

Suddenly, my peace was interrupted. The sound of thousands of birds flapping at once echoed in the void. A dark figure appeared feet from me. I didn't understand how it was possible. The presence never moved closer and gave off no indication it meant my any harm. Yet the flapping never went away, it began to grow louder and louder until even the sound seemed to have weight.

 _We need your help._

The words seemed distorted like a bad radio signal from my first life. As he spoke the sound of the birds went away, leaving only them in the echoing void. The presence seemed to disappear for a second before returning a little closer, this time it returned in the shape of a man kneeling at the foot of a massive tree. I would have thought the man an elf if not for the curve of his ear peeking out from his long white hair.

 _The wall will fall. I've seen it._

His words came out in a rushed whisper, his fingers gripping the bark of its roots. I had never seen this man before, with his snow-white eyes and his black cloak. I had definitely never seen a tree as beautiful as the one in front of me. White as snow with leaves as red as fresh blood. The same red that seemed to weep from eyes of the face carved into its middle. Once again the man and the tree were gone and I was left alone in my peace.

 _I'm sorry. I break every law but without you, we will all join his army._

The man was back and so was the tree only they had become one. The tree had grown over the man who was once at its roots. Age had found him, wrinkling his once smooth skin. His mouth moved so fast I couldn't catch anything he said.

 _I'm sorry._

In a sudden rush, I was being pulled through the void. It didn't take long until I began to feel again, my body becoming whole slowly as ice encased me. This ice cold grip penetrated me to the bone and taking hold of every muscle. I had never known something so cold to burn so bad. Every inch of me started to succumb to the cold grip that felt as close to a true death as I had ever encountered.

The pain crawled up my arms and legs as flashes of wars shot through my mind. The lives of thousands of people, of men and boys dying, of women and girls, sold off to the highest bidder. The beheading of a man whose whispered prayer reached my ears and whose eyes seemed to look directly at me. A scream ripped out of my mouth as the ice-encased my heart.

 _Stop him. With fire…_

Suddenly whatever force held me suspended in the darkness disappeared and I began falling into a pit of burning fire, its flames unfelt against the ice on my skin. The soft whisper of laughter sang through the void along with the smell of lavender. Purple eyes flashed in the flames. A golden crown was placed on a head of white. Savage cries and pained screams. Blood. So much blood.

 _Or Ice…_

My body came to a stop, knees cracking against a black stone floor. The fire was snuffed out in an instant and replaced with darkness and the smell of snow. The sounds of passion and then a knife is shown in the darkness before disappearing. Red eyes and white fur. Black hair tucked into a black cloak. Cheering. Crying. Death. Then a wall made of ice. As high as the eye could see and it went on for miles.

 _If the Night wins this world will die._

Giant spiders galloped over frozen ground, their riders blue-eyed and dismembered. Their long fangs ripped into the stomachs of men and horses alike. War was raging and it seemed the humans who fought could not win. These monsters swept across the land, never stopping to rest. They snuffed out every life they came across.

 _Valar Morghulis._

A hand gripped me by my very soul, unseen but felt. It pulled me towards the slick floor. I braced myself on my hands and knees trying to resist the power until my arms gave out and I slammed down hard, it was almost like it was trying to pull me through. The hand tightened on my soul, thin fingers digging in. The pressure felt like it was crushing my ribs, a loud crash of stones rang in my ears as cracks began to spider out from under me. Snow started drifting in through the cracks. The hand around my soul clawed at me almost desperately. I screamed until my throat felt like it might bleed and when I knew my soul couldn't take anymore, the floor crumbled under me and the snow poured in.

 _Valar Dohaeris. You are no exception._

In an instant I was alive and suffocating The mysterious presence was gone, the hand gripping my soul, and the voice was gone. Yet, the pain in my chest flared as I clawed at the snow surrounding me.


	2. Chapter 2

Reaching the surface I took in my first frozen breath of air in this new world. The moon was out, full and brighter than any I had ever seen. Its glow, along with the most beautiful stars, shone bright enough for me to navigate once my eyes adjusted. I had never heard a world so silent. There was no hum of electricity, no crickets, no wind. It was almost as if the universe itself was taking a breath. At first it was calming, even my darkness hadn't been this quiet but after another breath a darkness seemed to come along with it. One so final it struck true fear in my heart. I took a step through the frozen ground and the stillness popped like a bubble and the wind sliced through me like razor blades. I had no clue where I was and no clue what I was doing in this world and how that man expected me to me to stop this Night. There was one thing I knew for a fact and that was if I stood there any longer in my current state of undress I would freeze to death before I found out.

The next gust of wind knocked the breath out of me, the second sent me running. My feet began to ache after the first few steps, the snow colder than any I had yet to witness. The running was painful, the air burned my lungs but the movement kept my muscles warm enough to function and as the smallest of flames flickered in the distance, it was all I could hope for. Another gust of wind brought me the smell of cooked meat and a heart wrenching cry. The cry was so loud and so deep it vibrated in my chest, I briefly wondered what manner of beast it could have came from, and even though I wanted to stop I wouldn't last another five minutes in the cold.

Coming upon the fire I hid along a large rock, trying to save myself the trouble of a fight in a body I wasn't use to. The men around the fire were pale and scarred, their wicked knives gleaming in the fire light. Yet, it was the massive form beside them that stopped my heart. They were carving their knives into the bare chest of a giant. Its eyes rolling into the back of its head as it let out another anguished cry. The men laughed, stabbing at the large man and throwing bits of flesh into the massive pot on the fire. My stomach churned as the larger of the men dismissed the fire all together and tore into the flesh in his hands.

What kind of world had I fallen into.

Suddenly my hiding place shifted and large blue eyes stared at me. Without this giant blocking the firelight I saw that my 'rock was nothing more than a black cage that held the man squashed. His breath huffed around me, the warm almost air painful against my body. I had become lost in my horror at what these men were doing I had completely forgotten about myself. Stiffly, I dug my nails into my upper thigh, horrified at the lack of feeling. I had to do something before I died.

"Save my life and i'll save yours." I told the broken giant. "Ill freeze to death soon." The irony not lost on me, yet the giant did not hesitate to nod his head. He shifted in his tight cage, pain flashing through his eyes, before he reached his hand through the black bars and scooped me up. I imagine to another of his size, his hands would be cold, but in that moment they were to me the warmest and most painful thing I had ever felt.

x

When I woke everything hurt, but I was alive and I could feel. It took me a moment, to think passed the pain and remember where I was. Suddenly my warm cocoon opened and I realised the giant had cupped me between his hands and his chest. All the warmth that had built up was swept away with a gust of frozen wind. The sun was out and there was a constant chatter outside the cage, a small village going about their day. The horrors of the night before came back to me and in that moment I wanted to burn the whole place down. The giants face came into view as he peered at me, lingering on my body for a moment longer before a deep blush bloomed across his scarred cheeks. Closing his hands around my body, he stared at me… waiting.

"Thank you." I spoke trying to put as much feeling behind the words as I could. Freezing to death, naked at that, wasn't a way I wanted to die, again. The giant nodded his head and continued to watch me. "Can you speak?" I asked, and again a nod. It continued on this way for some time. Me asking the giant questions and him answering them with a nod or shake of his head. Learning his name took hours but the smile on his face once I got it right was worth it.

"Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun, my name is Nora and it is lovely to meet you." I held my hand out to the man. The giant gave a small laugh at my theatrics and I realised why he had yet to speak to me, just a small chuckle was loud enough to ring my ears. Loud enough for the small village to hear.

"Quiet you bastard." Wun had shielded me from their sight, but not before I saw the spear shoved into his shoulder. Wun stayed silent as the small men poked and stabbed at him until they grew bored.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to the giant, fresh blood trickling down a cut in his cheek. "You helped me, now let me help you." Fear laced the giants eyes as he shook his head. "How about I check on your friend then?" The poor giant from last night was in another cage 100 yards away, I couldn't tell if the giant was breathing or not. Wun strained in his small cage to look at his friend before nodding his head.

I spent the remainder of the day talking with Wun about the world I found myself in, simple questions that could be answered with a nod or a shake. Is there magic? _Yes_ Are there other giants? _Yes_ Are there women and children in this village? _Yes_ It went on and on until Wun had fallen asleep and the sun was slowly setting.

The pain in my body was still there and walking away from Wuns heat was the last thing my body wanted to do, but I had a debt to pay. The village it seemed had communal feast, which left most of the huts free. Quickly I stole an oversized pair of leather pants and a roughspun tunic, I should have left well enough alone and checked on Wuns friend. Instead I followed my stomach and made my way closer to the feast. My bare feet stung against the frozen snow but as I passed an open window and the sight of smoked meats, hard cheese, and bread had caught my eye, my pain was forgotten.

It was harder breaking into their store room but once inside it was a feat for me not to give myself away with all the grunting. This new body had little upper body strength, simply lifting myself over a window sill was more strain than I had experienced in a long time. I quickly grabbed an empty sack and began filling it with bread and cheese bypassing the meat all together. These people seemed to live simple lives, their food stores consisting mostly of meat and mead. Once again I had to resist the urge to burn the village to the ground before climbing back out of the window and towards Wuns friend.

"Hello thief." He was standing below the window, bottle of mead in one hand and his dagger in the other. I had been careless, I hadn't covered my tracks. "I was on my way to play with my favorite pet and found little footprints." His eyes swam around as he pushed me backwards, steps staggered. I hadn't wanted to fight in this small new body, it needed to be trained, I needed to learn its limits but I had no choice. "Never seen a Dornish girl this far North before." He trailed his nose against my skin, before licking my temple.

It never failed, the powerplay of weaker people. The need to dominate over someone or something they viewed as weaker than them. I had seen it in every life, one of the few constants of my existence. Learning the best way to deal with these belligerent fools was one of the first things I learned to do.

"Please. I'm sorry." I put as much distress into my voice as I could while I shifted my weight into a more solid position."I'll...i'll do whatever you want." The man smiled wide as he sheathed his dagger.

"Then be a good bitch and get on your knees." I moved slowly to do as he said, leaving my sack of food at my feet. My body protested against the odd angle I placed myself in, squatting on the balls of my feet, but I would need the leverage to attack. I had to wait and watch. His hands fumbled with the ties around his pants, eager and blind. "I'm gonna make you scream, girl." As soon as he dropped his pants I launched myself at him. This new body had little strength to her but with the element of surprise I had the man on his back, one hand over his mouth and the other on his knife.

"I'm gonna make you scream, girl." I whispered in his ear as I quickly removed my hand from his mouth and shoved the knife down his throat as he took a breath to call for help. I leaned all my weight into it, until he stopped squirming, a sick gurgling coming out of him. Pulling the knife out with a jerk, the reality of my situation hit me. I had killed this man, although I didn't feel guilty about it, I had killed him when I needed to be kept hidden.

How do you make something like this look like an accident? How do you convince the people who find the body to not look for another explanation? Cursing under my breath I sprinted back to their storage and took a large bottle of ale. Drunk people are dumb people; if I could make him look too drunk to hold his own self up it would give me time. Quickly I poured half the bottle over his face and neck, before laying it capsized in the snow. Fighting back the small bubble of nausea in the back of my throat I shoved his knife into his eye, moved his hands to grip the knife, and turned him upside down beside the bottle.

It was simple. The man had gotten too drunk and had tripped and impaled himself on his knife. My mother always told me not to run with scissors; it was a simple enough mistake. I hated having to hedge my survival on such a flawed plan but my feet had started losing feeling minutes ago. With a few more adjustments and one last look I went to work covering all my previous tracks before making my way to Wuns, hopefully not dead, friend.

He was small compared to Wun, his eyes brown and his breathing labored. He had flinched when I first walked out of the shadows, his swollen eyes going wide with fear. I could tell he did not trust me, even as I held out a loaf of bread. It would likely not do much good in his larger belly but it was all I had to offer. He didn't talk and I kept my distance. His eyes were hard as he watched me circle his cage.

"Wun wants to know if you're okay." I said coming back around to make eye contact. "Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun, I mean." His eyes widened a bit as he attempted to sit up in his confined space. "Don't move too much." I had no clue how I could help heal the large wounds on his body, the missing chunks from his flesh. The giant simply huffed at me as he rolled his eyes but he laid back down.

The padlock on his cage was a huge stone mechanism that was too heavy for me to lift up, the keyhole a perfect circle in the middle. It was an odd sort of lock, heavy enough for three men and the key hole so small. I couldn't imagine the key that went into it. I had no tools to try and pick it and had the feeling that even if I did, I wouldn't have the skill.

"Do you know who has the keys to these?" I asked knocking my knuckles against the metal. The giant gave a quick nod of his head as he swallowed the bread whole. It took hours. Every letter a yes or no question but it was my luck it seemed because the man who had the keys seemed to be the man who had attacked her behind the food stores. Dawn was breaking and I had little time to plan.

The village would be waking up soon and someone would find the body sooner than that. I had made sure not to take more food than some thieving villager and by the amount of mead they had, I was sure that I wouldn't be sought out. Yet, now the plans had changed. I had the option now of getting the keys before the village woke and freeing the two giants. It would be hard to be unsee once the cages were open but I was sure, or at least I hoped I was that we wouldn't die.

The other option was to just burn the village down while they were sleeping. Nice and easy, but that would require me killing the children along with it and was that really the person I wanted to be in this world. Child Killer. With a deep breath and a quick prayer I ran back towards the village, weaving in and out of the huts and keeping out of sight of the few guards still on watch.

 **Sorry for the very later update. Very, very late. Thank you for sticking with me and Nora as we make our way through the Frostfangs. If you're a show watcher and don't know where the Frostfangs are, its about 340 miles Northeast of Crasters Keep.**

 **…**

 **Not that any of you needed to know that but WHATEVER. Once again, I love you. Be safe. Wear your seatbelts.**


End file.
